La sorpresa de San Valentín De Shizuka
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: ¿Qué en el día del amor y la amistad pasó algo? ¿Qué será? ¿ Será que Nobita por fin sea feliz? Entre y léalo por ti mismo. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!
1. Capítulo 1La sorpresa de Shizuka

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Un presente para Nobita Nobi.**_

_**Manga: **_

_**Doraemon.**_

_**Pareja: **_

_**Shizuka y Nobita.**_

_**Volvemos con un nuevo fic para el personaje Nobita, para la serie de Doraemon en donde el recibirá un chocolate de su enamorada secreta, y él deberá de saber quién es ella por hacerle ese hermoso gesto. **_

_**Era un nuevo día en el barrio de Nobita, en Japón y otra vez el chico se levanta tarde después de que él estudiará, mucho para el examen, crealo o no él estudió mucho y por eso se durmió, pero por extraño que pareciera, él llegó temprano a su colegio para poder hacer su examen, de ese día ese mismo día el profesor de Nobita, ya tendría los resultados de los chicos y uno a uno los fue llamando para entregarle de nuevo sus exámenes a sus alumno, pero el maestro estaba muy sorprendido por algo Que la calificación de Nobita es muy alta que la dequigusu, e igual a la de Shizuka pero en el fondo se dijo este chico, se puso mucho a estudiar y por eso obtuvo esa alta calificación, y habiendo terminado de reflexionar, procedió a entregar los exámenes a todos sus alumnos muy motivado por el caso especial, de Nobita Nobi.**_

—Shizuka Minamoto, felicidades, dijo el profesor alegré.

—Gracias profesor, comentó alegré Shizuka.

—Nobita Nobi, felicidades chico, obtuviste la misma calificación que Shizuka obtuvo,comentó alegré el profesor.

—Gracias profesor jejeje, comentó Nobita riéndose por su buena suerte.

—Gigante, Suneo vengan por sus notas Gigante, estudia más si no vas a reprobar el año y Suneo estudia un poco más y obtendrás las mismas notas que los demás chicos, comentó el profesor.

—Así lo haré profesor me esforzare al máximo, comentó Suneo al profesor.

—Me alegra de oír eso, dijo el maestro.

—Dequigusu, debes de estudiar un poquito más, dijo el profesor al estudiante quién siempre sobresalía en las notas.

—Así lo haré profesor, comentó el chico genio.

—Así se habla, comentó el profesor.

_**Después de clases.**_

—Nobita serás que tu puedes venir, después a mi casa para merendar puedes venir después de que hayas hecho la tarea y repasado la materia de hoy puedes venir a eso de las 4:00PM le dijo Shizuka a Nobita.

—Claro que sí vendré a esa hora, respondió feliz Nobita a su amor platónico.

—Entonces te espero a las 4:00 PM ya verás la sorpresa que te tengo se dijo Shizuka para si misma.

_**Nobita Nobi se fue feliz a su casa y le cuenta a su madre y al gato Cósmico lo ocurrido.**_

—Vaya Nobita parece que estás muy feliz hoy, ¿A qué se debe esa felicidad eh? Preguntó el gato del futuro, a su mejor amigo.__

—Verás Doraemon cómo notaste ayer me quedé, a estudiar muy noche y hoy hicimos el examen y ya me entregaron el resultado del mismo, quieres verlo compañero, comentó Nobita Nobi a su compañero de aventuras.

—Sí claro muchacho quiero ver ese gran progreso, tuyo la verdad es que yo sabía que obtendrás buenas notas solo debías, de estudiar un poco más en casa y poner más atención en las clases, y tendrías muy buenas calificaciones Nobita. Ahora por favor quiero ver ese examen que hiciste hoy, comentó el Gato cósmico a Nobita.

—Toma mira cuanto me saque en el examen Doraemon, comentó el chico al gato Cósmico y cuando vio la nota se quedó sin aliento.

—Vaya Nobita bien por ti muchacho veo, que vas a salir muy bien en tus estudios sí sigues de está forma, ¿Y supongo que vas, a estudiar un rato antes de irte a jugar con los chicos? Preguntó Doraemon.

—No con los chicos no eh quedado de ir, a la casa de Shizuka para que jugaremos un rato después de que hiciéramos los deberes para llevarlos mañana al maestro, comentó Nobita a su fiel compañero.

—Bien te dejo la puerta mágica pero me, llevaré tu examen para que mamá No te moleste Nobita, le dijo Doraemon a su amigo.

—Bien puedes entregárselo a mamá, para que lo vea comentó Nobita.

—Sí lo haré, comentó Doraemon a su amigo.

_**Más tarde Después de que Nobita hiciera sus sus deberes se fue a la casa de su amor platónico Shizuka. **_

—¿Nobita eres tú? Preguntó su enamorada.

—Sí soy yo, le confirmó Nobita vamos entra, le dijo Shizuka para que entrará a su casa.

—Sí ya voy a entrar, dijo Nobita a su mejor amiga.

—Claro puedes sentarte ya casi salgo estoy en la cocina, te tengo una sorpresa dijo Shizuka a su mejor amigo.

—Eh Claro yo aquí espero con mucho, gustó dijo Nobita a su mejor amiga.

_**Pasaron unos minutos y vio que Shizuka venía de la cocina, con varias porciones de chocolates, curiosamente el que tenía un Lazo rojo era el chocolate Honmei Choco y el Tomo choco es para Doraemon y los Giri son para los padres de Nobita, por tener un buen hijo cómo el en ese momento le ese chocolate especial y a la primera mordida siente ese sentimiento de amor de Shizuka por él y esto le da el valor necesario para decirle lo que siente él por ella.**_

—Espero que con esté chocolate, te des cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y que son genuinos Nobita, dijo Shizuka muy alegremente.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro, y quiero que sepas que tus sentimientos son muy correspondido _**yo te amo Shizuka Minamoto con todo, mi corazón**_, dijo Nobita muy feliz de podersele confesar a su amada.

—¿Supongo que esto nos convierte en novios verdad? Preguntó Shizuka.

—Sí por supuesto que esto nos hace novios, comentó, Nobita a su amada novia, para después darse un torpe pero tierno beso.

—Debes de llevarle estos chocolates a tus padres, y a Doraemon y Dorami, comentó su novia.

—Sí lo haré aún no es tan tarde por lo que me iré después, dijo Nobita.

—Está bien amor puedes quedarte un rato más, habló su amada.

—Gracias amor, comentó Nobita.

_**Lo que nuestros amigos, no saben es que ya los padres de Nobita sabían lo del noviazgo de su hijo gracias a que Doraemon les mostró lo que pasaba en uno de sus artefactos del futuro aunque también saben que los padres de Shizuka aceptarán su relación con Nobita Nobi, todos en la familia del chico estaban muy feliz por ellos dos y merecen estar juntos vieron a los chicos compartir un último beso con Nobita para él regresar a su casa.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presentó: La Sorpresa de Shizuka.**_

_**Descargo Doraemon le pertenece a Fujiko Fujio yo sólo escribí está historia para poder entretener al público lector.**_

_**Espero que les guste mí tercer, Fic de Doraemon, en el especial de el día del amor y la amistad.**_

_**Notas de autor: Hola chicos hoy vengo con algo nuevo con, la esperanza de que les guste mucho esta nueva idea que me surgió en la tarde de hoy. pronto tendrán nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics chicos.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen a su debido autor, o autores.**_


	2. Capítulo: 2 Un Regalo muy Futurista

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Doraemon el Gato Cósmico.**_

_**Episodio original: **_

_**El Día Blanco.**_

_**Un regalo muy futurista.**_

_**Manga: **_

_**Doraemon.**_

_**Pareja: **_

_**Nobita y Shizuka.**_

_**Volvemos de nuevo a la acción y está vez, con un Fic para el día blanco para el animé Doraemon el Gato Cósmico, bien sin más preámbulos iniciamos con la escritura de este fic. **_

_**Estaba en casa era un hermoso jueves por la mañana, y hoy era 14 de Marzo, hoy debía de regresarle lo que me obsequió Shizuka, el día de San Valentín al aceptarle su Honmei Choco que ella me había hecho con amor, pero tenía un dilema no tenia idea que regalarle a ella después de pensar y pensar, me fui a dónde estaba mi madre y le pregunté a ella que le regaló mi papá para el día blanco.**_

—Pues verás hijo papá, me regaló un hermoso collar, de oro blanco que aún conservo con mucho amor,Te lo puedo dar para que tu se lo des a Shizuka en este día tan especial, comentó la madre de Nobita muy feliz.

—Gracias mamá por tu consejo, creó ya saber que le regalaré a mi novia en esté día tan hermoso, pero por el amor que le tengo a mi Shizuka valdrá la pena hacerle este hermoso presente, volvió de nuevo a su cuarto para buscar lo que necesitaba tenia que buscar bien y después de buscar por encontró y se puso muy contento.

_Vaya que sí me llevó un buen rato poder, encontrar lo que estaba buscando bueno eh estado ahorrando desde hace bastante, para comprarme algo, para mi pero eso puede esperar después mi prioridad ahorita es Shizuka ella es la chica de mis sueños además quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos, pensé para mi mismo, y después me dispuse en al centro comercial a buscarle el regalo no sin antes mandarle un mensaje diciéndole a Shizuka que lo esperé en su casa que en un par de horas iría a su casa a visitarla ella y su suegra que Nobita adoraba mucho._

—Bueno mamá me tengo, que hacer unos mandados, y después me voy a visitar a mi novia así que no me esperes para almorzar, juntos comeré en la casa de Shizuka, le comentó Nobita a su madre, y ella asintió en señal de aceptación.

—Bueno hijo, te comprendo, sabes te pareces mucho a tu padre vas a ser un buen marido para Shizuka, de eso no tengo la menor duda, comentó la madre de Nobita y este solamente se le ocurrió sonreír de la vergüenza provocada por su madre.

—Gracias mamá respondió su hijo para después irse a hacer sus mandados.

—Buena suerte hijo mío, comentó su madre.

_Todo marcha según lo planeado el repartidor, de la tienda del, futuro no ha de tardar en venir a dejarme el paquete que encargué desde en la mañana después de recoger su paquete iría a una buena chocolateria, para comprarle a su amor los mejores chocolates a su amor de toda su vida, para después comprar algo para el almuerzo de los padres de Shizuka, que ellos aceptaron que él fuese su novio, en esemomento se acercó el robot repartidor a nuestro amigo y héroe._

—Un paquete para, el señor Nobita Nobi. Dijo el repartidor en su típica voz metálica al chico que tenía al frente de él

—Sí ese soy yo señor robot, tomé, usted este es el cupón que imprimí después de haber pagado por el objeto, que compré para mi novia, comentó Nobita al Robot el Robot procedió a hablarle a Nobita una vez más.

—Antes que que me de el cupón que imprimió indicando que pagaste por el objeto debemos asegurarnos que usted quedé satisfecho con el pedido que eligió, comentó el robot abriendo la caja con su contenido adentró del paquete, ambos lo revisaron y Nobita quedó muy contento, con lo que recibió en su pedido y después que le recibió el cupón de parte de Nobita el Robot se fue.

_Nobita hizo lo mismo y de dirigió a la chocolateria, a comprar unos chocolates con un buen tono obscuro para su novia y unos Gory choco para la mamá y el Papá de Shizuka, entonces procedió a pagar por los chocolates. _

—Aquí tiene señor el cambio por comprar estos chocolates espero tenga suerte con su su novia en esté día tan especial, comentó la independiente del lugar en el que se encontraba él para después despedirse de la dependiente.

— Gracias señorita, espero que tenga un buen día hoy, en esté día tan especial comentó el chico de 15 años de edad, mientras se alejaba.

_Más tarde le mando un mensaje a Shizuka que su madre no haga el almuerzo hoy él invitaría al almuerzo y ella aceptó ese gesto noble de Nobita por ser tan generosoe con ella y su familia._

_Más tarde a la hora del almuerzo._

—Gracias por invitarnos a este maravilloso almuerzo Nobita además quiero darte las gracias por ser el mejor novio que una chica podría desear, comentó Shizuka a su novio.

—Tienes razón pero quiero darte esto, como símbolo de mi amor, por ti dándole a la chica varias, cajas y también le dio una caja asu suegra ambas lo recibieron muy gustosas y decidieron abrirlas y Shizuka fue la que más se quedó sin aliento para luego decirle algo a su adorado novio.

—Nobita no puedo tomar esto, pudo haberte costado una fortuna, dijo muy humilde su novia pero él la terminaría de convencer, de regalarle el collar a ella.

—Amor no te preocupes yo lo compré pensando en ti con todo mi corazón tienes razón es algo caro pero hoy es una fecha especial, y es por eso quiero que lo uses amor hazlo por mi por favor, entonces tras muchas insistencias de él Shizuka terminó accediendo y poniéndose su collar.

—Caray mi amor siempre hayas la forma de convencerme de todo pero no me arrepiento en ser tu novia, eres un buen chico, que cualquier mujer quisiera tener en está vida, comentó muy feliz Shizuka a su novio.

—Te vez hermosa amor, comentó Nobita a su novia.

—Gracias amor, lo mismo opino de ti entonces, los dos se besaron y la madre de Shizuka le habló a Nobita.

—Me cuidas muy bien de mi retoño Nobita yo confío mucho en ti siempre supe que eras el indicado para mi hija, comentó la madre de Shizuka.

—Así lo haré, no se preocupe por nada señora, comentó Nobita a su suegra.

—Mamá ¡Calmate! Exclamó Shizuka a su madre.

_Ella solamente se rió y retiró para guardar la comida, y dejó al par de tortolitos solos en la sala._

—¡Nobita disculpa a mi madre sí! Exclamó Shizuka a su novio.

—No te preocupes, jaló a Shizuka de su cintura y luego ambos compartieron un tierno beso lleno de mucho amor.

_**Todo había salido bien en los planes de Nobita con su regalo del día blanco a su novia Shizuka, sea lo que sea les traiga el destino ellos dos saldrán adelante sin importar las duras pruebas que este mismo les traerán juntos saldrán adelante hasta el final.**_

_**Doraemon se encuentra en una revisión anual, espero que todo salga bien y regrese con bien a nuestro tiempo pensaron ambos Shizuka y Nobita, en la salud del gato cósmico.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presentó: Doraemon Un Regalo muy Futurista. **_

_**Descargo Doraemon le pertenece a Fujiko Fujio yo sólo escribí está historia para poder entretener al público lector.**_

_**Espero que les guste mí tercer, Fic de Doraemon, en el especial de el día del amor y la amistad, y continuación de está historia en el día blanco.**_

_**Notas de autor: Hola chicos hoy vengo con algo nuevo con, la esperanza de que les guste mucho esta nueva idea que me surgió en la tarde de hoy. pronto tendrán nuevas actualizaciones de mis fics chicos.**_

_**Créditos de la imagen a su debido autor, o autores.**_


End file.
